Adventure Time: Comets, Stars, and Swords
by merlin1008
Summary: Three months after the defeat of the Vampire King, Finn learns of the return of the Lich. Not only that, but his life changes when his origin is slowly revealed. Will Finn fall to the dark, or will he and Jake defeat evil in their regular goofball manor. Stay tuned to find out.
1. Adopted God

It was Finn's 17 birthday, or at least it would be once he woke up. However, this dream seemed to never end. He saw himself floating in space, above Earth. The gorge of Ooo, a huge crater created during the Mushroom War. It was famous for nuclear creatures and waste. He and Jake had only dared to adventure it a few times before. He saw a green comet float by. Finn felt it in his gut. This was not only a Catalyst Comet, but the one that gave birth to the Lich. He followed it down to Earth. It hit a random patch of soil, and from the soil, a horned man rose from the ground.

"The Lich."

A voice spoke to Finn, a male voice that echoed. It felt so familiar to Finn, but he couldn't come up with a name. The Lich smiled. It walked into the nearby human village, Finn still following. It looked upon the humans and frowned. It lifted his hand, and a huge wave of green covered the village. When Finn opened his eyes again, the city was destroyed.

"What," he asked, "the HELL is this?"

"This," said the voice, "is my mistake."

* * *

Finn woke up in the cold sweat. He quickly brushed his teeth, got dressed, and prepared for his birthday. Well, technically, it was his Gotcha Day, as he has been adopted. Nobody truly knew when he was born.

He saw his brother, Jake, and BMO there of course. The guests visiting included CB and Phoebe, despite Finn's history with them. Bonnibell appeared, wearing a more casual outfit that include a sweat shirt, jeans, and a ponytail. Close by, Marceline floated on the air with her protective hat, playing her Axe-Bass guitar. Jermaine danced with the music, along with Flambo. Canyon made an appearance as well. They invited Ice King, this time making sure that they sent an E-Mail. Gunter, despite the revaluation of him being Orgalorg, was also there. Gunter appeared to have lost his memories from his previous incarnation.

After cake, which involved a gigantic cake that all the girls had baked, and bacon pancakes, courtesy of Jake, it was time for Finn to open his presents. From Jake, he was given some dating guide. PB got him a new phone. Marceline gave him a new flute. Jermaine gave his adopted brother a new backpack, this one being enchanted and endless. Simon and Gunter gave Finn an assortment of potions and ingredients. FP and Cinnamon gave Finn double citizenship, which made him a citizen of the Flame Kingdom. Even after These gifts, there was a huge box, which nobody claimed. It was not marked, but there was a note.

"Before I start, happy birthday. You don't know me. The one and only time I ever saw you, you were to young to remember. I am one who knows of your dreams and their origin, but I must not explain them to you as of now. In this box, I have a sword, book, and a journal. Your dreams are messages, notes to make you grasp a concept. The notebook is for you to record the dreams. Once you have gone through all of the messages, read the book, and you shall put the pieces together. The sword is for you to battle. We shall meet soon."

Finn ,mystified, opened to box to reveal the promised objects. The journal was normal, the book didn't look like much, but the sword was amazing. It actually glowed, and as Finn swung it in the air to impress the party guest, it left behind a trail of light.

In the Candy Kingdom, the legal age for drinking was 17, but Finn got so destroyed that night that PB considered changing that law.


	2. Hangover

Finn didn't know where he was this time. There were human men all around, all in odd green uniforms. Amongst them, there was a huge man, shiny, decorative badges coloring his chest. None of these people could see or hear Finn.

"At 6:45 A.M. Eastern Standard time, a huge explosion from an unknown source whipped out Europe and a large portion of Asia. No country has taken credit for the bombing. The Catalyst Cultist have been reported as believing that the explosion was caused by one of the mysterious Catalyst Comets that, at this time, appear in random numbers and crash towards Earth, supposedly causing some sort of supernatural occurrence. Men, I want you to look at the wreckage of this explosion. Do you think that some shooting star caused this!"

"No sir!" replied all the men in unison.

"The president has taken immediate action, rescuing survivors of the attack. According to our intelligence, the Catalyst Cultist, the Mexican Mothia, and terrorist groups in Nigeria and Arabia committed the act. The cultist claim that this is a "gift" from their primordial deity. They have officially called war on America, China, Korea, Japan, and Canada. The ballets for war volunteers is open."

* * *

Finn woke up with hangover. He didn't bother to get out of his pjs and went straight downstairs. He looked into the fridge and saw what was left of his cake. He put it on the table, looking for a paper plate and a knife. As he ate, memories of the party came back in bits and pieces. He pored a glass of soda, wondering if anything had gone in between himself and Phoebe's sister. He decided to ask Jake later. He felt like his father.

During his "breakfast" Finn realized that he had to record his dreams.

* * *

My name is Finn Mertins. I'm an adventurer. All of the adventures my adoptive brother Jake and I used to be so childish and carefree, but now I have to worry about politics and writing in this thing. I don't know what's going on half of the time. I don't know much about myself. Supposedly, this thing will help. I doubt it, but I guess it's worth a shot.

My first two dreams included some interesting backstory. The Lich, as I already knew, was born of a Catalyst Comet. It was he started the Mushroom War. He created this huge explosion. The countries didn't know that he existed, so they blamed each other for it, and such started war. Not only that, but at one point, the Catalyst Religion was a cult, and an evil one at that.

I shall report soon with new information.


	3. Warning

Finn didn't know where he was this time. There were human men all around, all in odd green uniforms. Amongst them, there was a huge man, shiny, decorative badges coloring his chest. None of these people could see or hear Finn.

"At 6:45 A.M. Eastern Standard time, a huge explosion from an unknown source whipped out Europe and a large portion of Asia. No country has taken credit for the bombing. The Catalyst Cultist have been reported as believing that the explosion was caused by one of the mysterious Catalyst Comets that, at this time, appear in random numbers and crash towards Earth, supposedly causing some sort of supernatural occurrence. Men, I want you to look at the wreckage of this explosion. Do you think that some shooting star caused this!"

"No sir!" replied all the men in unison.

"The president has taken immediate action, rescuing survivors of the attack. According to our intelligence, the Catalyst Cultist, the Mexican Mothia, and terrorist groups in Nigeria and Arabia committed the act. The cultist claim that this is a "gift" from their primordial deity. They have officially called war on America, China, Korea, Japan, and Canada. The ballets for war volunteers is open."

* * *

Finn woke up with hangover. He didn't bother to get out of his pjs and went straight downstairs. He looked into the fridge and saw what was left of his cake. He put it on the table, looking for a paper plate and a knife. As he ate, memories of the party came back in bits and pieces. He pored a glass of soda, wondering if anything had gone in between himself and Phoebe's sister. He decided to ask Jake later. He felt like his father.

During his "breakfast" Finn realized that he had to record his dreams.

* * *

 **My name is Finn Mertins. I'm an adventurer. All of the adventures my adoptive brother Jake and I used to be so childish and carefree, but now I have to worry about politics and writing in this thing. I don't know what's going on half of the time. I don't know much about myself. Supposedly, this thing will help. I doubt it, but I guess it's worth a shot.**

 **My first two dreams included some interesting backstory. The Lich, as I already knew, was born of a Catalyst Comet. It was he who started the Mushroom War. He created this huge explosion. The countries didn't know that he existed, so they blamed each other for it, and such started war. Not only that, but at one point, the Catalyst Religion was a cult, and an evil one at that.**

 **I shall report soon with new information**.

* * *

After making a proper journal entry, Finn finished his breakfast. Jake ran down the stairs. Jake walked down excited for some reason, which scared Finn. He knew the face Jake was making. It was the face he made whenever Finn made any move towards a girl.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothin..."

"Jake!"

"Phoebe's sis was givin you the looks."

"I don't really care," said Finn, "I'm not really interested in any woman right now. I'm on the market."

Finn's phone rang before Jake could make any suggestions towards women. It was a text from Marceline, a group text involving himself, Jake, and PB. The two boys checked their phones.

* * *

 _ **Marcy - :( Lich back BITCHES!**_

 _ **PB - Are you serious!?**_

 _ **Jake - How you know?**_

 _ **Marcy - Dad told me.**_

 _ **Finn - Why he always Lying? I rubbed that guardian goop on that mofo and he turned to sweet p.**_

 _ **Marcy - His body did. Basically, when you rubbed the blood of the guardian onto the Lich the blood destroyed the evil in his body, but he don't need it. If he ever was in SP he gone.**_

 _ **PB - Why hasn't there been an explosion?**_

 _ **Marcy - The Lich soul made from darkness. Finn's soul of light, born of a mysterious Catalyst Comet, purified him for the most part, and so he weak. Meet at my house, I'll give details.**_

* * *

Finn took his new sword and Jake took his crossbow. Jake stretched himself and his brother all the way to Marcy's house. Finn wondered if this had anything to do with his dreams.

PB arrived about five minutes after Finn and Jake.

"The Lich," said Marcy, "was born from soil, and he could make a new body out of soil if he had his old power."

"Is there any chance of him coming back to power?" asked PB.

"There is one way that I know of. As a demon, the Lich can take and trade souls. This is a bit of a dangerous industry. More than a couple of demons have been under his thumb, including my dad. Contracts like these cannot be broken, so if the Lich still had people who owed him, they still do. If he gathers enough tainted souls, he can come back to power."

"We need to up law enforcement so he can't get any tainted souls!"

"That won't work," said Marceline, "You see, a soul alone is neutral. It needs a mind to be tainted or purified. Once the Lich rips the souls from those people, they will be under HIS control."

"So in other words," said Finn, "he's going to suck the life out of a bunch of innocent people!"

Marcy floated out of the room. She came back with an item from her bookshelf. It was an old book, covered with dust and cobwebs.

"My mom gave this to me when I asked about my dad. It's a book of demons. It will helps us with slaying them. The Lich will probably phone in a bunch of favors."

* * *

"As you know," said the disembodied Lich, "you owe me from when I saved you from death by the hands of Hunson Abadeer. I need your service in order to restore myself to my true form. Do you understand Isaki?"

"Yes master Lich."


	4. The Crown of Van PT1

Marceline woke up in the middle of the night in the cold way she was getting back to sleep, so she decided that she might as well get ready for the day and watch some TV while she was at it. Unlike the majority of living beings, Marcy actually liked when this happened. Her father was a demon god. She always wanted to be like him, but she didn't want to be evil. When she was awake at this time, before the majority, whenever she was geing different from the majority, she felt like a god. She felt like she was her father's daughter.

With anime on the television, Marceline prepared to make her new song, but first, she had to make sure her voice was working properly, which she always did with a song.

 **Disclaimer, I don't own this song. This song was created by, and therefore, owned by Rebecca Sugar,as is the rest of the Adventure Time Soundtrack.**

"Let' go in the garden.

You'll find some thing waiting!

Right there where you left it,

Lying Upside down.

When you finally find it

You'll see how its faded!

The underside is lighter,

When you turn it around.

EVERYTHING STAYS!

Right where you left it!

EVERYTHING STAYS!

But it still changes.

Ever so slightly.

Daily and Nightly.

In little ways,

everything stays.

Ever so slightly.

Daily and nightly.

In little ways,

everything stays."

Next, Marceline tuned up her guitar. If she had any neighbors, they would be complaining. She got her equipment ready. She would actually have to make more than a couple of recordings of the song before she could mix them into one song. She decided to play the instrumental version first. Afterwards, she recieved a text from Princess Bubblegum, telling her, Finn, qnd Jake to bolt to the castle. She flew, taking her Axe with her.

* * *

Finn's next dream featured a man, a cadet in an army. He wore a green suit with a cap. He seemed to be a young man, around the age of 21. A bit of stuble appeared on his face, along with a couple if zits. Finn would never let either of these things happen to him, not in a life time. The man appeared before a door. Finn looked at the style of the place around him. He came to the conclusion that he was in the lost land if Russia, which PB had told him about. This place had been destroyed in the Mushroom War. The cadet knocked on the door. It was opened by none other than Simon Petrikov, otherwise known as the Ice King! Simon welcomed the cadet in, pooring tea for them both. The cadet shivered from the cold.

"I was told," said Simon, "that I was going to be visited by the United Nations, but I was never told why."

"As you know," replied the cadet, "the Catalyst Cultist, along with the majority of Africa and Arabia, have declared war on the rest of the Earth. The Cultist are doing this out of respect for their religion. You appear to be the man who knows the most about the Cultist, so we were hoping you could help us."

"Come with me young man."

They went into the next room. There it was. Encased in a glass display, there was the crown, whcih gave Simon his power.

"The Catalyst religion has many things, monsters, magic, gods, and spirits. The spirits were in charge of the elements of Earth, and only held physical forms for practical purposes. One day, a mysterious Catalyst Comet came and threatened to destroy the physical forms of the spirits. The majority of the spirits agreed to let their physical forms be destroyed in order to let the mortals live. However, the selfish ice spirit Van saught out all of the magical energy he had left on Earth and created a crown to hold that power. He saught to use that power to redirect the comet to Earth instead. However, his servant wanted the power for himself, and the comet destroyed them. It is said that any being woth selfishness in their hearts who wear the crown shall be corrupted by the crown whispers of power. I retrieve this crown from a temple along wih my assistant Marge Delian, from the U.S.A. She says that she actually met one of the great demons of the Catalyst religion, Hunson Abadeer."

Finn automatically recognized the name of Marceline's father.

* * *

Finn awoke from this dream. His phone vibrated while on his desk. PB needed them immediately.


	5. Silent Melody PT1

Finn arrived to the castle, he and Jake greeting PB and Marceline. Finn saw no crisis, so he was dumbstruck as to why PB needed them.

"As you know, the Mushroom War has destroyed the majority of humanity," said PB, "even people who are partially mutated but not far from humanity are a big deal. So imagine my surprise," said Bonnibell, opening the doors to the castle infirmary, "when one was found passed out in an alley way."

The human was in a bed to the far right of the infirmary. It was a girl. Her eyes were small and far apart. Her hair was black with a light blue lock standing out. She wore a strange robe. It was pink, with a variety of rainbow colored flowers all over it. A sash of blue was around the girl's waist.

"She has no ID or phone. She's been here for two days straight, but nurse pound cake is saying that she is going to be okay. I want to question her as soon as she wakes up, I thought Finn and Marceline should know since you're both at least half human."

Finn had an epiphany. He knew that Marceline wasn't always a vampire, and that her father was the demon God Hunson Abadeer, but he previously thought that the same could be said about her mother.

The girl groaned in the bed.

" _The woman, Marceline_."

"What?" said Finn as a voice spoke to him.

" _They are connected. Ask Marceline about the woman."_

Finn then remembered the name of the woman who had worked with Simon, claiming to have met Hunson, Marge Delian.

"Hey Marceline," asked Finn, "do you know anything about a lady named Marge Delian?"

Marceline froze instantly. If her skin wasn't already pale, it would have gone pale.

"That's my mother's name," the girl said.

Apparently, Simon had been mistaken. It wasn't just a meeting between Marge and Hunson.

Three days later, the human woke up. PB has to get a helicopter to get Finn. Of course, she could've just kicked all of the press out, but the majority weren't from the Candy Kingdom. There were a lot of political problems that she didn't want to deal with.

"My name," said the girl, "is Sairento, Sairento Merodi."

"I'm Finn."

"I'm Marceline."

"Can you tell us," asked Finn, "what happened before you were knocked out?"

"The sat thing I remember," replied Sai, "was being at the Shrine of Mystery. I was one of the mikos in training. There was a huge explosion."

Sai continued to tell the tale of what happened. She was on the explosion when this voice started talking to her. In return for leaving behind her family, she would be saved. Her family was dead, so she agreed.

"What's this about a shrine? There haven't been any shrines like that since the Mushroom War."

"Mushroom War?"

Finn and Marcy stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Sai," asked Marceline, "where are you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

Marceline and Finn were struck silent. Sai spoke of a land that no longer existed. It had been destroyed in the Mushroom War.


End file.
